Acte manqué
by Chipuliara
Summary: Quand Steve et Danny se réveillent tous les deux nus dans le même lit, ils ne perdent pas de temps pour commencer à paniquer. Mais ce n'est rien, ils sont amis, ils vont réussir à gérer ça tout seuls… / Rating T mais en fait je suis pas sûre... McDanno !


**Disclaimer** : Ni l'univers, ni les personnages ne sont à moi !

**Note**: C'est ma première publication sur ce fandom, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

.

.

Danny ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Un terrible mal de crâne vint immédiatement le saisir et il grommela en les refermant. Quand il eut l'impression que les gorilles dans sa tête avaient arrêté leur danse endiablée, il se redressa sur ses coudes. Il regarda le poids qui, sur sa gauche, déformait son matelas et cessa de respirer. La personne à ses côtés releva le visage de son oreiller en laissant échapper un grognement malade. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour paniquer.

-Wow, wow, wow ! C'est quoi, ça ?

-Eh, calme, calme-toi ! Ok ?

-Non, non, non ! Pas calme du tout ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

-Attends ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a une très bonne raison à cette… situation !

Ils se turent un instant, semblant essayer de se souvenir.

-Ok. Hum… ok.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est ta façon de réfléchir !

-Bon, Danny, calme-toi.

-Tu l'as déjà dis, ça !

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication !

-Ça aussi tu l'as déjà dis !

-Je sais ! Si ça se trouve on… On… On a bu ! Voilà on a énormément bu, et on s'est endormis comme des sacs. C'est tout.

-Je crois que ces deux faits peuvent être considérés comme indéniables ! Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire qu'entre ces deux moments là il ne s'est absolument rien passé ?

-Je t'ai toujours trouvé trop pessimiste…

-Ce n'est pas le moment, Steve !

-Je le sais, j'en suis conscient, merci !

Le silence revint, plus tendu.

-Steve. Est-ce que tu es nu ? Entièrement je veux dire.

-Oui. Oui, je le suis.

Plus pesant, aussi.

-On devrait, tu sais… s'habiller et…

-Ne plus en parler ?

-Voilà, c'est ça.

-Oui, je suis d'accord.

-Bien. Danny ?

-Oui ?

-Ça ne change rien, je veux dire… notre amitié, tout ça ?

-Non ! Non, bien sûr !

-Bien.

-Bien.

Danny s'assit sur le rebord du lit et chercha des yeux ses affaires de la veille. Son pantalon et son caleçon trainaient au pied du lit, il voyait d'ici sa chemise sur le dos de son canapé et ses chaussures sous la table basse. Il soupira.

-Danny ?

Il tourna la tête, Steve s'était lui aussi assis, à l'autre extrémité du lit, et il lui tendait maladroitement un bout de tissu noir.

-Tiens. Je, hum… J'avais ça attaché à la cheville.

Danny écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissait très nettement sa cravate de la veille.

-Tu sais quoi ? T'as qu'à la laisser là, je vais en mettre une autre.

Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Il ne voulait absolument pas le savoir. Mais bon sang, comment une cravate pouvait-elle… ?

-Ok ! Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas en mettre du tout !

Si Steve avait voulut le vacciner contre ses propres cravates, il ne s'y serait sans doute pas mieux prit. Il se leva, enfila rapidement le caleçon qui trainait là, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois la porte claquée, Steve soupira. Dieu ce qu'il avait mal à la tête. Il porta un regard circulaire à l'appartement. C'était vraiment petit. Il se faisait la réflexion à chaque fois qu'il venait. Danny méritait mieux. Mais ce n'était pas le plus urgent dans l'immédiat. Il se leva à son tour et se mit à chercher ses affaires. Il n'eut pas à aller très loin pour trouver son boxer, il trônait magnifiquement sur la table de nuit de Danny, de l'autre côté du lit. Il eut une grimace septique, mais le prit tout de même.

Quand Danny revint, les cheveux encore trempés et une serviette de bain à la taille, Steve était partit. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et sortit un caleçon propre qu'il se dépêcha d'enfiler, presque comme s'il n'avait pas été seul, puis laissa tomber la serviette au sol. Il la rangerait le soir. Quand il se retourna et que son regard tomba sur le lit défait, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir remettre les draps en place. Qui sait, peut être que ce soir il croirait à un cauchemar. Il secoua la couette un bon coup, quelque chose tomba à terre. Une ceinture. Evidemment, c'était tellement dans l'ordre des choses qu'une ceinture tombe de son lit alors qu'il en secouait les draps. Il soupira et la ramassa. Elle n'était pas à lui, forcément, c'aurait été trop simple. Il ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Comment cet imbécile avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il partait sans ceinture ? Il soupira, encore. La journée allait être longue.

Il enfila une chemise et un pantalon propre et se saisit de son jean de la veille. Tiens, la ceinture n'y était plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient allé inventer ? Une ceinture ça se débouclait, non ? Il jeta le jean sur son lit, y récupéra la ceinture de Steve et la boucla à sa taille. Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine et se servit un café avant de revenir s'affaler sur son canapé, tasse à la main. Sur la table basse, entre les bouteilles de bière vides, une enveloppe attira son attention. Elle était déjà ouverte et à peine il l'eut dans les mains qu'il se souvint ; c'était une lettre de son exquise ex-épouse lui annonçant qu'elle partait trois semaines avec son nouveau mari et leur fille en Europe pour les vacances. Deux week-end qui sautaient. Il revenait d'une prise d'otage mouvementée avec Steve histoire de boire à leur réussite quand il l'avait vue. Steve était resté, pour lui remonter le moral. Il n'aurait peut être pas dû. Danny se leva, il fallait qu'il sorte. Avant d'avoir fait trois pas il cogna dans une bouteille de whisky, vide, trainant au sol. Il leva les yeux au ciel et déserta l'appartement.

Steve se tenait face à l'océan, appuyé contre le capot de sa voiture il regardait les surfeurs au loin. Debout sur leurs planches ils semblaient invincibles. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent à la mer. Steve avait l'impression d'être tombé à la mer, lui aussi. Mais l'alcool lui avait pris le souvenir de l'invulnérabilité de la veille. Comment avait-il fait pour en arriver là ? Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Danny devait le détester, maintenant. Soudain il eut envie de se jeter à l'eau, de ressentir l'océan l'entourer, de voler dans les vagues. Cette sensation unique de liberté... Il contourna sa voiture, ouvrit le coffre et jeta ses affaire à l'intérieur, puis sortit un maillot de bain avant de faire un subtil échange avec son sous vêtement. Il en changerait chez lui, celui-ci était sale de toute façon. Il referma son coffre et courut vers la plage.

Danny passa les portes du 5.0 et se dirigea directement vers son bureau. Il ne s'arrêta pas quand Chin l'interpela.

-Tiens, Danny, justement j'allais t'appeler !

Il mit une aspirine dans un verre d'eau.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il distraitement depuis son bureau.

Chin apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Mal de crâne ?

Il répondit d'un grognement.

-Ou… gueule de bois ?

-Enlève ce sourire de ton visage et dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe.

-Tu te rappelles de nos dealers du mois dernier ?

-Oui, pourquoi on les a retrouvés ?

-C'est exactement ça ! Tu sais où est Steve ?

Danny reposa son verre et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

-Non.

Il voulut sortir de la pièce et Chin s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Il arriva dans la grande pièce au même moment que son coéquipier. Sans le savoir Chin les sauva d'un instant de gêne intense.

-Ah, Steve ! Je viens justement de mettre Danny au courant, on a retrouvé la trace de Blake et de son chargement.

-Ah oui, et où ça ?

-Mais… T'as les cheveux trempés ! Coupa le lieutenant Williams.

Steve se retourna vers lui et sembla mettre quelques secondes à comprendre.

-Ah, oui, j'étais à la plage.

-T'étais à la plage ? Moi j…

Le regard de Danny se posa sur Chin qu'il fixa un instant, puis il se retourna vers Steve avant de continuer, à peine plus bas.

-Et toi t'as été à la plage ?

-Bah quoi ? Chacun décompresse comme il peut.

Le ton de son équipier était beaucoup trop léger, ce mec n'était pas humain. Ils venaient de… Enfin c'était quand même pas banal ! Et lui, il allait à la plage.

-J'ai raté quelque chose d'important ?

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Chin avant de répondre dans une parfaite synchronisation.

-Non.

L'homme restait perplexe mais n'ajouta rien. De toute façon ce n'était pas compliqué, ces deux là avaient toujours un différent en cours.

-A la plage…

-Danny, concentre-toi s'il te plait.

-Oui, bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Chin les regardait maintenant presque amusé, il reprit.

-Un port au Sud de l'île, on pense que maintenant que la situation s'est stabilisée ils vont quitter Hawaii avec la marchandise.

-Quoi, ils ne l'ont pas vendue ?

-Apparemment pas, mais c'est possible qu'ils fassent affaires sur le continent. Kono ne va pas tarder à arriver avec un mandat pour tous les entrepôts du port.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que sa cousine passa la porte.

-Je l'ai ! Ah, salut les garçons, vous êtes en retard, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils eurent un sourire crispé mais les autres ne firent pas attention et quittèrent l'endroit. Danny attrapa le poignet de Steve avant qu'il ne puisse les suivre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… hum. J'aimerai beaucoup récupérer ma… ma ceinture, s'il-te-plait.

Steve le regarda sans comprendre alors il baissa les yeux vers ladite ceinture. Steve l'imita et bafouilla quelques excuses en ne reconnaissant pas la sienne. Il la défit nerveusement et Danny fit de même. Après cet étrange échange ils ne réussirent plus à se regarder dans les yeux pendant une bonne demi-heure. Qu'ils passèrent tous les deux enfermés dans la voiture de Steve. Ils arrivèrent peu après Chin et Kono qui ne les avaient pas attendus pour commencer à fouiller. Ils eurent tout juste le temps d'entendre Kono crier victoire que Danny aperçut deux de leurs dealers les voir et détaler comme des lapins.

-Steve ! Cria-t-il en commençant à courir.

Son coéquipier se mit alors lui aussi en course. Rapidement les deux hommes partirent dans des directions opposées. Ils se séparèrent, Steve courut entre les conteneurs et gagna rapidement du terrain. Il avait l'homme en visuel, bientôt il le rattraperait. Brusquement l'homme s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, pointant son arme sur son visage. Il avait un étrange sourire et Steve comprit qu'il était encerclé. Il fit volte face, surprenant l'homme derrière lui et le faisait tomber à terre d'un violent coup au visage. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et tira. Deux fois.

Danny traversa une espèce de cour, talonnant le fuyard. L'homme était impressionnant d'habileté et commença une course sur le toit des conteneurs. Danny se dit un instant que Steve aurait été bien meilleur que lui a ce petit jeu, mais il ne se laissa pas distancer et une fois sur la terre ferme il réussit à rattraper l'homme et à le plaquer au sol, éjectant au loin son arme à feu. Il lui asséna un violent coup derrière la tête et en profita pour le menotter à la poignée d'un conteneur puis le laissa là, se dépêchant de retrouver Steve.

C'était fini, l'homme était neutralisé. Mort. Steve abaissa son arme, Danny ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant. Il lui faisait confiance pour ça. Il regarda l'homme à ses pieds, allongé sur le dos, une arme à la main. On était si peu de chose.

Il était là, à quelques mètres. Danny sourit, Steve avait l'air si concentré. Mais il cessa soudain de respirer. Il y avait un troisième homme. Un homme à terre qui dirigeait son arme dans le dos de McGarrett. Dans le dos de Steve. Pris de panique pour son ami, Danny s'élança vers lui. Il réussit à faire bouclier de son corps et la balle adressée à Steve lui perça l'estomac. Il lâcha un gémissement atroce en retombant lourdement au sol. Sous la surprise, l'homme ne vit pas Steve se retourner pour lui asséner deux balles dans la poitrine avant de tomber à genoux aux côté de son ami, apeuré.

-Danny !

Le sang sortait en abondance de son abdomen, Steve appuya de toutes ses forces sur la plaie.

-Danny, me lâche pas ! Tu m'entends ?

Il fallait qu'il garde les yeux ouverts, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'évanouisse ! Mais les yeux de Danny ne cessaient de se refermer.

-Danny, putain ! Déconne pas ! Danny !

Les mains de Steve étaient entièrement recouvertes de sang, maintenant, et le liquide rouge et poisseux ne cessait de s'écouler. Danny était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Des perles d'eau salées vinrent s'écraser sur la chemise ensanglantée, des larmes avaient forcé le barrage de ses cils. Steve pleurait.

-Danny, je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! Tu comprends, ça ? Me laisse pas ! Danny ! Danny, je t'en supplie !

.

.

.

Danny se réveilla douloureusement. Il reprenait lentement conscience de son corps et ses blessures lui arrachèrent un léger gémissement.

-Danny ? Oh mon dieu, t'es réveillé ! Un docteur ! Vite !

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, médecin et infirmières envahissaient la chambre. Steve fut jeté dehors comme un malpropre. Ils auraient au moins put lui permettre de rester ! Alors il marcha jusqu'au distributeur, au bout du couloir, et se prit un café. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil vers la chambre de Danny, obstinément close.

Cependant, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait crut, le personnel médical déserta la pièce et le médecin s'approcha de lui avec un sourire.

-Il va bien, monsieur McGarrett. Et il vous demande.

Steve se débarrassa de son café à peine entamé sur une table basse et, après avoir remercié le médecin avec toute la sincérité de son soulagement, se précipita à son tour vers la chambre. Il referma doucement derrière lui et s'approcha du lit sans prendre la peine de s'asseoir.

-Comment tu te sens, Danny ?

-Comme un mec qui vient de prendre une balle.

Le sourire fatigué qu'il lui adressa lui réchauffa le cœur.

-J'ai eu peur que tu ne te réveilles pas…

Le sourire presque tendre de Steve fit un instant oublier à Danny sa douleur et le remplit d'un étrange bien être. Puis quelque chose sembla lui revenir et il baissa légèrement les yeux, cherchant ses mots.

-Et euh… Tu sais, enfin, je ne sais pas si je l'ai vraiment entendu, mais euh… Enfin, si tu as quelque chose à me dire… Je crois… Je crois que je suis prêt à l'entendre… Et puis, si ce n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, et bien… Tant pis pour moi. Et pour toi, aussi, parce que du coup tu n'auras aucune idée de quoi je suis en train de parler et…

-Danny ?

L'homme releva la tête, semblant soudain se rendre compte qu'il commençait à s'empêtrer dans des explications qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Steve se rapprocha doucement de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se laissa d'abord surprendre par la douceur de la caresse, puis sourit contre ces lèvres chaudes avant de fermer les yeux, approfondissant le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, chacun se sentit comme l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

-Merci de m'aimer.

-Merci d'être en vie.

-Oh mais je t'en prie…

Le cœur désormais bien au chaud dans celui de Danny, Steve se dépêcha de venir happer ce petit sourire mutin qui lui plaisait tant.

**FIN**.

* * *

><p>En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! Et surtout, merci d'avoir lu ;)<p>

Chip.


End file.
